Decisions and Consequences
by Kaya Neyumo
Summary: I was losing myself in a world of pain, coming wave after wave without escape. Little did I know that this choice like many others would ultimately lead to a consequence worse than I could possible imagine. All because of…of my foolishness
1. Prologue

Decisions and Consequences 

Prologue

* * *

I placed the small purple pill in my mouth with the smallest of hesitations. 

_To gain power I have to give all without fear. I can't afford to be afraid of this pill or of death._ Having thought that I swallowed the pill, feeling it slips its way down my throat. The flavor is bitter and un-palatable as it goes down, causing me to wince lightly at the taste.

_That wasn't so bad, _I began to think until an overpowering pain came over me, filling my body with shock. Eyes wide, I brought my hands to my chest, trying to hold in the pain that seems to be a monster, a monster clawing its way out.

_It's…overpowering! I….can't hold it in! _Darkness started to crawl at the edge of my vision, the world before me began to swim. I could no longer sense, see or hear the four sound Nin around me. I was losing myself in a world of pain, coming wave after wave without escape. Little did I know that this choice like many would ultimately lead to a consequence worse than I could possible imagine. All because of…of my weakness and foolishness

* * *

Well this is a new story, new plot and such. I feel strongly about this one and hope to see it to the end. This is only a prologue as I'm sorting out and working on the chapters. Chapter one should be up soon so please wait. Thank you 


	2. Memories

_Italics is flash back or with 'its thoughts' and _regular is present time

Chapter 1: Memories

"_Sasuke you must remember that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Whether _

_it_ _is good or bad depends on you." Said Mikoto, rubbing cream on the small burns around Sasuke's little mouth. _

"Sasuke kun." Sakura said looking at her quiet teammate, leaning against the railing of the bridge.

Getting no response she glanced over at the blond standing not far off. He seemed not to notice her gaze

as he kept looking around, expecting Kakashi to appear at any moment.

"_Yes mom." He responded, trying his best not to wince. The area around his mouth was very tender from all his _

_training. Mikoto smiled softly, placing a bandage over each small burn_

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura said again, trying to get an answer out of him or at least the acknowledgment that

he heard her. She walked over to him, bringing her face mere inches from his, noting the far off look in

his dark eyes.

'_Would…would he notice if I kissed him?'_ She thought a faint blush tinting her pale cheeks. Naruto

finally noticed what was going on as he stopped his inspection, staring at the two.

"Sakura chan! What are you doing?" He asked, walking over to them.

"Sasuke kun seems…out of it Naruto." She said looking at Naruto worriedly, the blush gone. Naruto

looked from Sakura's concerned face to the none responsive Uchiha.

"_Remember this Sasuke."She said once more, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Sasuke smiled light_

"_Thanks." He said before running off to train once more._

"Teme!" Naruto practically shouted at him. Sasuke blinked lightly, his gaze focusing on the two shinobi

before him.

"What?" He asked plainly, though his voice was slightly shaken. Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other,

a silent agreement passing between them.

"Maybe you should…take the day off Sasuke kun." Sakura suggested, reaching out a hand to test his

forehead for fever. Sasuke gave her a confused look before quickly slapping her hand away

"No!" He said his tone stronger then he had meant. A hurt look settled on Sakura's face as her hand fell

back at her side.

"Teme, Sakura chan is just concerned about you!" Naruto growled, grabbing Sasuke's shirt

"You don't have to be such a jerk!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a glare as they met Naruto's

"Let go of me." He said his tone calm and even. Sakura watched nervously, wondering if they were going to fight like they so often did.

'_Kakashi sensei where are you?' _she thought, not wanting things to get out of hand. As if answering her

prayers Kakashi appeared atop one of the poles of the bridge

"Yo, sorry I'm late…." He begun, prepared to give yet another excuse for his tardiness when he saw the

situation at hand. He jumped down from the pole, landing lightly next to Sakura

"What is going on here? Naruto. Sasuke." He said, looking at each in turn. Naruto shook Sasuke once

more before letting go of his shirt. He turned to face his sensei. Sasuke smoothed out the front of his shirt,

the glare still evident

"Teme here was being a jerk to Sakura chan." Naruto said, jerking his head in Sasuke's direction, his eyes

set firmly in a line. Sasuke focused his gaze at Naruto's back, his eyes narrowing.

"W-what Naruto means is….Sasuke kun doesn't seem to be feeling well Kakashi sensei." Sakura added in

quickly, seeing as the tension between the two was growing. Kakashi looked from one student to the next,

his bored yet serious expression in place. His gaze came to rest on Sasuke, who had folded his hands

across his chest. He studied him for a moment, noting also that something about Sasuke seemed off.

"Alright it's settled." Kakashi said with a nod.

"Sasuke you are to go home and rest for the rest of the day." He said. Sasuke felt like protesting that he

was fine but upon seeing the look in Kakashi's gaze, nodded solemnly.

"Whatever." He said quietly as he pushed off the railing of the bridge. He stuck his hands securely in his

pockets before walking off towards his home.

"Sasuke kun..." Sakura began but was shushed by Kakashi

"Let him go, he needs all the rest he can get." Kakashi told her. Naruto watched Sasuke walk away, his

face settling into an expression of confusion.

'_what the heck is wrong with him'_ He thought, frowing.

"Alright we will continue with our missions as planned." Kakashi said, breaking Naruto out of his

pondering. Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement as what was left of team seven set out.

* * *

Alright that's that for chapter one. I'm really sorry for before when I only posted a part of it. I've been rather busy with..school and such. I hoped you like it and I will now begin working on chapter two. Reviews would be appreciated greatly -bows- as always thanks for reading 


End file.
